Tomorrow
by The Only Love For Soujiro Seta
Summary: Tomorrow: He'll do a…tomorrow Seto no Hanayome /My Bride is A Mermaid Shark Fujishiro x Mawari Zenigata


Tomorrow: He'll do it….tomorrow….yea…tomorrow

Seto no Hanayome /My Bride is A Mermaid

Mawari Zenigata (an aspired Policewoman, daughter of the Chief of Police) and Fujishiro (A merman/shark yakuza gansta of the Seto Clan)

Warning: M/ Lemon & No beta

One-shot

~Tomorrow~

She let out a throaty moan, a deep and sincere vibration that was music to her partners' ears. Again, this was happening again. She took a breath and leaned her head back, raising her bare chest, shivering as it meet with the broad chest above her. Her hands, that were was now free from his much larger ones, twisted in the sheet above her head.

With an almost breathless gasp, she arched her body again in response to his moving lips that were lightly grazing her skin, as he moved from her belly button to the middle of her chest. She redden when he placed kisses between her breasts, she bit her lips to constrain a shit-eating grin.

She noticed the pattern, the sweet, sweet pattern, the fact that he never complained and that he actually adored her medium sized breasts. There was so much passion in the sensual alertness when he this gentle with her, The one thing that show was most insecure about, he paid extra attention to, whether he she liked it or not, he was making her feel like she was _his_ woman.

She gasped as he slides his hands between her thighs. He gave an evil grin as he stopped himself from going further and pushed himself up her body. He loomed over he before connecting her lips to her soft ones. She arched passionately against him and he gladly responded back to her. He adored her fragrance, from the body spray, from her natural human scent and their own molded spice odor.

She moaned out at the playful flick of his tongue against hers, she could only roll with his tongue, she wasn't going to keep up with their battle any longer. She gasped for air as he pulled back to breath before being taken into a deep kiss once again. She buried her fingers on his short hair and squeezed her legs around his hips; she wanted to feel him more,

She whimpered desperately when she pulled him from her lips. She gave him puppy eyes making him blush a bit.

"Omawari-chan" he murmured out, "How you must be ready yes?" He asked such ridiculous and rhetorical question. She gave a determined smirk "Maybe I should teach you the rules of society"

Moments later, she winced and took in a long breath, she still wasn't used to Fujishiro's size, it was much bigger than what she imagined the first time and it hurt like hell. And to be honest, she was on his fingers for the longest time afterwards. Their whole intimate relationship was oral, which didn't put off either of them. He always worried that he was going to hurt her if they went too far and besides he likes making her cum with his fingers. He does it quite often when they can only meet up for quickies.

Her body is so used to his fingers and the stretching…that he was a little too snug between her legs.

"Fujishiro-san~" she moaned out, her face twisted uncomfortably, her hands shot to his shoulders. He didn't stop pushing into her, only an inch left and they'll be fully connected, finally joined together. He felt her nails claw into his skin. Normally, he would growl out but his woman was in pain, in pain that he was causing. If she could endure this… then getting clawed at to sooth her pain is then he accepts it full heartedly.

Not that it hurt in the first place, it merely irritated his skin.

He grunted as he finally settled and began to let her adjust to him again. He gazed at her tightly squeezed eyes; he sniffed in annoying before leaning down, moving his hands to her chest and his mouth on her neck. She gasped as his sharp teeth nibbled at her skin. He loved nibbling her neck; the marks he made lasted for days. She hated it but it was there for her safety. So that those useless humans know that she is taken. He sucked and moved across her throat; she moaned at his caressing and kissing, he felt her hips quiver beneath him. "Fujishiro-san~" she called out. Pushing himself up and looking down at her face, he smirked and pressed his lips against hers.

Moving her hands from his shoulders, she cupped his face and rode the sensual feeling of their tongues dancing with each other. She broke the kiss as he began moving inside her. She gasped for air, he took the opportunity to placed kisses on her chest, taking a nipple into his teeth.

"Fujishiro-san~" She yelled out, finally minutes afterwards the pain subsided; she was anything out in pleasure. Gathering her up in his arms, he sat her uptown his hips, he gave breathily sigh enjoying the way she slide deeper on his member. Face red and hands clenching his shoulders, she moaned in pleasure. Bouncing her and watching her face, he got a great idea; he paused and hugged her body to his own.

He smirked as she gazed at him with lust-filled eyes, "Omawari-san, a great idea, I have? Why don't we get married?"

Her eyes flew open "Wha-what?"

"Mmm, I know" He leaned closer to her chocked face "Why don't I just get you pregnant yes?"

"What? P-pre-pregnant? Eh?!"

"I can get you pregnant right now yes?"

"What?! No! No no no no!" She shook her frantically.

He frowned as he thought; it was a great idea, so why was Omawari rejecting his idea. "And why not?" he contemplated as he lowered their bodies down onto the futon. He loomed over her, trying to intimidate her.

She jerked as the shadows cast a scary look upon him. "Wh-what? Why not? Pr-pregnancy out of wedlock is-is-is out! Of the question!" She yelled in rejection.

He blinked "Then…we'll get married tomorrow?"

She gasped "Tomorrow?!" Her eyes bugged out "Why so soon" He answered with a growl and went back to nibbling her neck, instantly moaning and scrumming under him. "Fujishiro-san" He didn't answer the moans, only to gently stat thrusting into her. She gave a halfheartedly pushed against his broad shoulders. It didn't take long for a set rhythm, she was again thankful that Fujishiro was never so rough with her when they joined liked this.

"Fujishiro-san" she half whined when her dumb partner, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She gasped out sweet nothing and begged as he grinned against her skin

Mawari blissfully draped over the gangster's bare chest. They've been laying down together in the after glow, something they don't usually indulge because of a quickies and dangers of interruptions. "Fujishiro-san" Folding her arms on his chest and laying her chin onto of it. Cocking her head to the side, her tousled hair and her happy glow. "Please tell me, why are you president to get married? And to suggest tomorrow? Is there something wrong?" She asked her eyes narrowed in detective mode.

Fujishiro grumbled at her before his face flushed red. "Be-because! Just…just because!" He grumbled at angrily.

She glanced away and tapped his chin. "Shark-san" she cooed dangerously.

He growled "Alright!" He yelled "We should just get married, that way we can always be together?!" he pattered her head roughly "I won't lie, I would be extremely happy if you get pregnant tonight" he brushed her shoulders.

Mawari blushed, Fujishiro, doesn't use his brain, to say she was surprised was an understatement. She growled and pushed herself up "Idiot! Think before you say something like that!" Just thinking about them getting married her shoulder and upper chest burned red.

"Oh?!" he sneered in confusion and anger. He was getting irritated with all the protest.

Mawai looked away "Jeeze ask me to marry you first before any pregnancy wishes" she muttered.

"Fine, I'll put a ring on it before discussing pregnancy again, ok? But if you get pregnant before that happens that would still be wonderful" He gave a half-grin.

She smiled still blushing; she laid her head on his chest. He brought his arms around her waist against he pressed kisses to her left hand. "I'll be sure to say yes"

"You have no choice" he retorted lowly "Who would want to merry you anyway?"

She quickly sat up and sends a deadly glare "You would"

"Oh yea…I guess I would, wouldn't I?" He paused before biting her fingers.

~End~

 _Epilogue_

"What?! She found out about your true form?! How did that happen?!" Gozaburo Seto yelled out.

"I was careless?" Fujishiro shrugged and gave bored looked while picking at his ear. "There's nothing I can do about it, right?" he sighed and put an arm around her shoulder's, pressing her body closer to his. "So I guess that means we're getting married?" Mawari blushed by his side.

"What? Marry?! What do you mean?!" The head of the Seto clan questioned, this was going straight over his head.

"I bought a ring, I heard that's what many couples do, right?" With the head gaping, he reached into his pocket and brought out a small blue box. He turned towards Mawari, her face red and her hands clenching at her chest. "Here ya go" he opened the box.

"Fu-Fujishiro-san~" she breathed as he held open the box before peering up at him. "You need to put it on my finger, Fujishiro-san"

"Uh? I do?" He asked she nodded slowly at him, anticipation lingering off her body. "Oh ok? He pulled the gold band from the box. She offered her ring finger to him and he gaudily slipped it onto her. She giggled as he let go of her hand. She smiled up at him and he looked down at her with a blank stare, "You haven't said yes yet?"

Mawari laughed, pulling him down to her level and answered him "Yes, Fujishiro Shark-san" pressing her lips to his own with moan, he wrapped around her waist dragged her into deeper kiss.

All around there were, 'Ooo's and Ahhs' and 'Congratulations' from Sun, Nagasumi, and the Seto Clan were all clapping while the leader yelled out angrily "What?! What's going on here?!"

"Oh yea, Fujishiro-san, I'm…also pregnant" she blushed while blinking bashfully up at him.

He gasped and grinned while rubbing her head "Heh, I told you would"

~End~

 ***A/N:** Haha the first time I typed this up I forgot to add Mawari quote "Maybe I should teach you the rules of Society" and forgot Fujishiro's way of speech. I used her English quote translation instead.

They are a little OOC, since they barely interact with each other in the show, I had to come up with something. And I never found out Fujishiro's age so there is the obvious age gap between the two. Also Mawari is in the Academy for Police training. I know that technically that shouldn't work since she is marrying into a Yakuza family, so I'm hoping to just get her to be a Patrol Officer. And I've read plenty of Police/Yakuza manga so I'm going for that lol.


End file.
